A First Meeting
by WildRose22
Summary: Rose meets Scorpius for the first time when they are six. This storyis about their first meeting and the Scorose that follows. Please read and say if you like. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first fanfiction , and I hope you like it. Any reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Anyway, in this story Rose is 5 years old.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was lunch break in Poppyseeds Nursery for Young Wizards and Witches. In the corner of the playground there was an old oak this tree sat a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes. There was a lost expression in his face.

On the other side of the play ground, sat a girl with flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. She stared at the boy curiously.

'Don't look at him.' Her friend whispered. 'His father and grandfather were wicked men. They helped a bad wizard called Waldywart. My mummy said never to speak to him.'

'_Voldermort_. Not Waldywart.' The girl said. 'And anyway, _my_ mummy said it's bad to judge people for what their parents did.'

'But you can't talk to him. Everyone will think that you are strange! No one ever talks to him. '

'Poor boy. He must be lonely ….. Come , let's ask him to play with us. '

'No…'

'Please, I'll give you a lollipop if you come …..'

'OK. I'll come. Why are you so interested in him anyway? Do you _like_ him?'

'No I don't' She protested. 'I just felt sorry for him.'

OK,OK . No need to shout at me. I'll come, but you have to give me the lollipop,'

On the opposite side of the playground, the blond haired boy was looking at the two girls on the other side.

They were having a heated conversation. Occasionally, they would look at him. At such moments he would pretend to be looking somewhere else and ignore them. The girl with red hair seemed to be trying to convince the other to do something.

The girls were standing up. They were coming towards him. He watched them with a guarded expression. He had been bullied before, because of his last name.

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes' the red haired girl answered, as they came closer to the boy under the tree.

The boy stood up as they came closer. The red haired girl felt her friend's fingers tightening around her own.

'What do you want? ' The boy asked. The friend gave a small squeak. Then immediately silenced herself when the other girl nudged her.

'What do you want?' The boy repeated, looking at them nervously.

'Nothing . We just thought you'd like to be our friend ? '

The nervousness immediately vanished from the boys face replaced by a broad smile.

'Yes' He said, happily. 'My name's Scorpius.'

'I'm Rose. And this,' she said pulling her friend, (who had been hiding behind her) forward 'Is Sandra Thomas' **(A/N: Sandra Thomas is the daughter of Dean Thomas and Cho Chang)**

'Hi 'She managed to squeak out.

Just then the bell rang and everyone went into the class room.

_Sandra's parents took her away from the nursery when they found that Malfoy's son went to it. Scorpius moved to Sandra's place beside Rose. They soon became best friends. Knowing that Ron would not like it, Rose never told her father that her best friend's last name was Malfoy. _

_In the following year, Rose and Scorpius left the nursery. They lost contact of each other and grew up being taught to hate each other by their parents._

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time but I was really busy with schoolwork and I had lost my Deathly Hallows, and as I wanted to get all the facts right I had to wait some time to get a copy.**

**I want to thank Stefany Sungold and dras leona for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred, Sirius, Snape and Lupin would not be dead. But since they are dead I suppose I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Six Years Later**

Rose Weasley was feeling nervous. It was the first of September 2015. She would be going to Hogwarts for the first time today. She glanced at her cousin, Albus. He looked nervous too. James must have teased him about being sorted into Slytherin. That was his worst fear. Well, at least she wasn't the only one afraid…

"If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you," Her father was saying. "But no pressure."

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Very comforting,' was what she felt like saying. (In a sarcastic way of course.) Her father might deny that she was not sorted into Gryffindor or say that there had been some mistake, but he would _never _disinherit her.

Al however looked even more nervous at her father's comment. He only calmed down a bit when Hermione said that Ron didn't really mean what he said.

Rose was just about to say something calming to him when she was distracted by her father.

"Look who it is." He said.

As Rose turned her head towards the three people who had caught her father's attention, she noted that all the adults were staring at them too.

Of the three one was a blond haired man with metallic grey eyes that stirred a memory in her mind. The second was a woman, who Rose assumed was his wife. She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. There was a sweet and kind look about her.

And the boy. He looked exactly what his father must have looked like when he was that age - and what she thought Scorpius would look like now…..

"So that's little Scorpius." Ron said.

Rose gasped. So it was him!

Her father was saying something about tests and marrying pure bloods, but Rose's brain was not registering anything he was saying. Instead, she wondered about Scorpius.

She wondered whether he rememberedher. After all they hadn't seen or heard from each other for about six years. Ofcourse she had known he would join Hogwarts this year. They _were _the same age. She had wondered about him in the past few days.

Was he still the nice friend she had known, or was he the muggle hating, pure blood loving boy, who thought blood status was the most important thing in the world whom her father described? She hoped it wasn't the latter….


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius Malfoy was staring at a red-headed girl. He knew her name was Rose Weasley. She was the same Rose Weasley he had known when they were small.

He had seen a picture of her with her family in the Daily Prophet. , Rose's father said something and the entire family, the Potters and the Weasleys turned to look at them. His father nodded at them, but Scorpius turned away and looked at his owl, Lance.

"Don't worry son," Draco said, seeing his son's worried face. "You'll be fine at Hogwarts. Goyle's son will be there too."

"Scorpius," Astoria cut in "The train will be leaving soon. Have you got all your things? Don't forget Lance…"

"Mum, do you think Rose will remember me? I mean it's not like I'm interested in her or-or anything. I don't even know her!" He gabbled at Draco's raised eyebrows. He hadn't wanted him to hear.

It's just that everyone will think that I'm-you know- dangerous and-and that I won't hesitate to cruciate them or something. Atleast with Rose, well I have some connection. She never thought I was bad or anything…"

"Oh Scorpy, no one will think that. Just be yourself and everyone will like you."

"Actually they will think that." Draco said quelling his wife's next words with a glance. He had worn an amused expression when his son was gabbling about not being interested in Rose Weasley. This had turned to an expression of pain, and anger at his next words.

"They will think that you are as cruel as a death-eater. That you know powerful curses-

"Bu-"

"I'm not done yet Astoria" Draco turned to Scorpius who had paled quite a bit.

"You will be judged by many by your surname, and by your grand-father's and Bellatrix's names. But you must prove to them that you're not your extended family .Promise me that."

Scorpius nodded. "I will."

Astoria wiped a tear and gave Scorpius a tight hug.

"Good luck Scorpy."

"I'd better get on. The train will be leaving soon…"

"Son," Scorpius paused and looked at his father.

"About the Weasley girl, her father has probably told her dreadful things about our family, and advised her not to associate you."

"But Rose knows I'm not bad!"

"I'm just saying that if she ignores you don't be too surprised. Her father has a deep grudge against me."

Scorpius nodded and headed towards the train. He looked back once before getting on and waved to his mother.

"Bye Mum" He said and got on the train.

**A/N: Please review. I don't know what you think about this story if you don't. Just take a moment and write a few words, it means a lot. A review will never fail to bring a smile to my face…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye Mother!" he waved at her.

Scorpius

In the train he chose an empty compartment and sat down, hoping no one would come in.

He took Lance out of his cage and fed him a small piece of chocolate his grandma had given him. Being the only grandchild, Scorpius was Narcissa favourite, and he was often given various sweets and presents.

In his head, he was making plans about what he would do at Hogwarts. He hoped he wouldn't be in Slytherin. People would just assume he was bad and he would have no chance.

His father had been in Slytherin and he had treated muggle-borns and Gryffindor's terribly when he was at school. Those people's children were at Hogwarts now- and they might hold the grudge against Scorpius. Not accept that Draco was a different man after the war- that Scorpius was different from what his father had been…

'No-' He told himself. 'I _will_ prove that I'm different-That I _am good…_Whatever house I'm sorted into!

'What if it's Slytherin?' A little voice at the back of his mind asked. 'What will you do then?'

'Then I'll show everyone that a Malfoy, in Slytherin even can be nice!'

Rose

Rose was trying to read a book- and she was not successful. It was very difficult to pay enough attention to 'Lord of the Rings' (given by her mother) when you're in the same compartment with half the Weasley-Potter clan.

Currently, James was teasing Al, and Al appeared to be-unaffected? 'Odd,' Rose thought. Usually he'd be punching James or at least shouting at him. Come to think of it he has been completely oblivious to James's teasing since he had talked to Harry…

"Hey James, can you think of some terrible prank to play on Victoire?" said Louis appearing at their compartment looking grumpy.

What'd she do this time Louis?" Roxanne inquired. Rose rolled her eyes. Victoire and Louis were always fighting.

"She read my_ private_ letter!" Rose looked on interested. She knew what the letter was about. Then she teased me about it in front of people!" Rose frowned disapprovingly. She had specifically told her cousin told her cousin to use that information when she wanted to blackmail Louis into keeping quiet about something or into giving her something.

"Who was the letter from?" James asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Was it perhaps a girl?" Fred put in.

"None of your business! Now are you going to help or not?" Louis demanded.

"Well of course we'd love to help" Fred started. "But if you don't tell us from whom the letter was-"

"It means you don't trust us." James said disapprovingly.

"Okay fine! It was from Cassiopeia Flint okay!" Louis said. Rose hid her smile. She knew it was a lie.

"Surely you know us better than to think that we'll be fooled with that kind of a lie?" James looked at Louis disapprovingly. "I know you would not be crazy enough to be even slightly friendly with her, and she would never even acknowledge you. Anyway she is in Tony Mulciber's fan club." Rose smirked. James was not as dumb as he acted like he was.

"So are you going to tell us?" Fred inquired.

"I know who the girl is." Rose said abruptly. Everyone turned towards her.

"How do you know?" Louis asked suspiciously.

"And why didn't you mention it sooner?" Roxy added.

"I knew when Vicky wrote to me," Rose announced, "And I didn't mention it earlier because it was fun to see you trying to guess and Louis lying!"

"Wait, Vicky wrote and told you but didn't tell me? And you didn't mention it in your letters either!" Roxy sounded angry and quite hurt.

"Sorry Rox," Rose said hurriedly. "But we both thought that it would be safer not to because Fred might intercept the letters."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Albus looked hurt. Rose always shared _everything_ with him.

"Never mind him, why didn't you tell _me_?" Said James looking affronted.

Roxanne nodded understandingly at Rose's apology. Fred grinned.

"Sorry Al," Rose continued. "I meant to tell you but I forgot. And

As for you James, why would I even think of telling you after I caught you trying to break into my room and steal my diary?"

"That was Louis's idea, besides you've got to tell us!" James pleaded.

"Fine." I'll tell you." She gave in. Louis looked pleadingly at her.

"Sorry Louis. It was your idea to break into my bedroom, consider this my revenge." Rose grinned evilly.

"It's Alice."

"Alice? Alice Longbottom? OMG!"

"Calm down Roxy."

"Rose! I can't believe you told them! Victoire telling you can be believed, but you?! I am going to kill you for this!" Louis shouted running at her.

"Hey, get off you're squashing me!" Albus complained when Rose fell on top of him as Louis tickled her.

"Pull him off James, or I'll hex all of you!" Rose screamed.

"Fine. Fred, help me."

Rose ran out as Fred and James held an angry Louis back.

Scorpius

No one had interrupted Scorpius throughout the entire train ride so far. He had bought some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs when the trolley came by.

He was looking at a chocolate frog card. It was Dumbledore. Scorpius was observing the old man's hat, which seemed to be dusted with tiny triangles with circles inside and a straight line across, when the door burst open and a slightly red and out of breath Rose Weasley tumbled in.

A/N: So Rose is finally there. She is meeting Scorpius-though not quite in the way either of them planned. I hope you like this chapter, (it took forever to write it) Please review and say if you like!

PS. I tried to make the chapter longer


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating but I've been **_**really **_**busy these past few weeks!**

**Thank you everyone who have stuck with me so far and to everyone who reviewed! **

The door opened and a slightly red and out of breath Rose Weasley tumbled in.

"I'msosorrybutmycousinLouiswaschasingmeandIra-" she paused for breath and looked up at the shocked boy in the compartment. Her eyes widened in surprise. She bit her lip nervously and looked at the ground.

"Oh. Um, hi?" Scorpius's greeting came out as a question.

"Hi." Rose said, unsure whether to remind him of their old friendship. While she contemplated if he remembered her or not, the boy nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and began to talk.

"I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"Of course I remember you!" Rose cut in "We were in the same pre-school! You're Scorpius, right?" She tried to make it sound as if she hadn't spent quite a long time during the last few weeks wondering if he still remembered her.

"Oh. Well, um yeah I'm Scorpius." He said, slightly hurt that she just remembered him as a class-mate who went to pre-school with her and not as an old friend. "I thought you might remember that we were- well good friends? "He looked up at her and was surprise to see a broad smile stretching across her face.

"Of course I remember!" Rose exclaimed. "It's just that I wasn't sure if _you_ remembered _me_! This wasn't exactly how I planned this meeting you know…"

"Then what did you plan?" Scorpius inquired.

"Just send you a letter first and then meet you if you still remembered…"Rose said casually. " I like this way better though. More exciting."

"Typical Gryffindor. Loving excitement." Scorpius smirked. A trait he had inherited from his father.

"You don't know I'll be in Gryffindor yet!" Rose exclaimed. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, but she didn't want people to judge what house she was in before she was sorted. She hated the way everyone assumed she was brave and fearless (even though it was true) because of her family. She wanted to be an individual person with her own identity.

"Look Rose, I might be no seer, but it's pretty obvious that you'll probably be in Gryffindor." Scorpius said. "I mean, _your whole family is in Gryffindor_. Besides loving excitement is a Gryffindor quality."

"Well, even though what you say about loving excitement is true, I have inherited my mum's brains so I might be a Ravenclaw…"

"Yeah, but your mum was a Gryffindor too wasn't she?"

"…And about my entire family being in Gryffindor," Rose continued as if she hadn't heard. "Are you going to be in Slytherin because _your_ entire family has been in it?"

Scorpius's stomach lurched unpleasantly. He wished he hadn't brought up the topic of houses. 'What Rose said is true' he told himself. 'She didn't have to be in Gryffindor because of her family and neither did he.' Or so he hoped…

"Are you afraid of being sorted into Slytherin?" Rose suddenly said.

Scorpius looked at her startled. Could she read his mind? How else had she guessed exactly what he had thought?

"It's just that my cousin Albus is afraid of being sorted into Slytherin…" Rose explained hesitantly. "And for a moment you looked exactly like he does when James teases him."

Scorpius looked at her surprised. The fact that Harry Potter's son 'feared being sorted into Slytherin, well it was surprising.

"So, why are you so afraid of being in Slytherin?" Rose asked. "I mean, it's not like your sly or cunning right? Just because your family is in Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be in it."

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself, but it's more difficult to convince myself that than you'd think. There's always the chance that I might…." Scorpius shuddered. "Anyways, why is your cousin afraid of being put Slytherin? I mean, it's not like his entire family is in Slytherin."

"It's because of his middle name. It belonged to a Slytherin."

"What is his middle name?" Scorpius asked, curious as to what Slytherin Harry Potter could have thought worthy of naming his son after.

"I don't know! He never tells it to anyone."

"By the way," Scorpius was struck by a sudden thought. "Have you given your cousin a similar kind of speech that you gave me?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't enough to convince him. And of course James teasing him directly afterward didn't exactly help…"

"Hmm. Well I don't think the name will matter much."

"I'll tell him that." Rose said and smiled.

Albus Severus Potter, was currently looking for his cousin. He had had enough of James's teasing (though he had felt a bit better after what his father had told him) and wanted someone less irritating to hang around with.

As he walked in search of Rose, he reflected upon what his father had told him. 'It might be okay to be in Slytherin, but I don't want to.' He decided. He could tell the Sorting Hat not to put him in Slytherin. 'But what if Dad just said that to comfort me?' he thought. It was doubtful, but possible. And what if he wasn't lying but the Sorting Hat had changed after being burnt by Voldemort? It had been magically repaired, but what if it didn't listen to the students choices anymore?

He was deep within his own thoughts when he bumped into someone. Albus opened his mouth to apologize and closed it again when he saw three older boys leering at him. He realized that they were Slytherins by their uniforms.

The boy in the middle- tall, with dark brown hair and a nasty smirk on his face who seemed to be the ring leader- spoke;

"Well, well. Look who it is, famous Harry Potter's famous son knocks or everyone who gets in his way!"

"Look, I'm really sorry I bumped into you-" Albus began nervously.

"But we don't let anyone bump into us and try to knock us down, do we boys?" He continued as if he hadn't heard Albus speak.

"Look here, I said I'm sorry about bumping you now _will you let me pass!_" Albus yelled as the three boys took a step towards him.

"But this isn't just about you bumping us Potter." The boy said pulling his wand. As the other boys copied his action Albus realized with growing horror that he had left his own wand back in the compartment. "You're parents are the ones who _ruined_ our lives! It's because of them that our grandparents are stuck in Azkaban! And we're going to make _you_ pay for it!"

"Um, it's not my fault what they did," Albus started nervously. "But the only reason your grandparents are in Azkaban is because they were evil muggle-killers who supported Voldemort!" He ended angrily. How dare these stupid Slytherins insult his father and act as if he should be guilty conscious!

"You're going to pay for that Potter!" the boy shouted. "I'm going to hex you until you wish that you had never been born!"

Albus's eyes widened with horror as he realized that there was no escape. He braced himself for the jinxes he was sure would come.

"Oh no you won't!" Albus snapped his head back to see a back to see a red haired girl with a huge scowl standing behind him with her wand raised. "Piniusarro" She said waving her wand in a zig-zag pattern. Dozens of needles went flying at the Slytherins.

"You haven't seen the last of us Potter!" They shouted as they fled from the needles. "And next time, you won't have a girl to hide behind!"

"Thanks." Albus said when they were gone.

"Forget it. Those Slytherins deserved what they got." The girl said. "They are always going after the children of war heroes. Anyway I'm Alice Longbottom. You're Albus Potter right?"

"Yeah. Who were those boys?"

"Grandchildren of death-eaters. Even though most pure-blood families changed after the war, some are still very keen on their views on blood-status and all. Their kids are bitter about what has happened to their families and tend to bully kids of war heroes like us. Alice explained. Thee leader is Jacob Flint. The other two are Mathew Nott and John Bullstrode."

She paused for a second and asked curiously. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your cousins? I mean, the Weasleys and Potters usually hang out in the same compartment, or so I'm told." Albus smiled. 'By whom I wonder.' He thought to himself, remembering Louis.

"Well, after some time one feels as if they're going mad when they're in the same compartment with James and Fred. I'm looking for my cousin Rose." Albus said with a smile.

"Oh, I saw Rose Weasley some time ago. I think I know where she went."

"Could you tell me?"

"No, I'll _show_ you where she went."

"Thanks."

"Remember the time we put that toy mouse under Miss Padmi's chair to scare her? The mouse just ran around in circles and squeaked most unrealistically." Scorpius said fondly remembering the first and only prank he had convinced Rose to help him in. Sure, it had gone wrong and the wee punished but it was still fun doing it.

"It was _Miss Padma._" Rose corrected. "And she made us write lines." Rose said, laughing at the memory. The mouse had run around the teacher's legs when she tried to catch it while the other pupils laughed. The entire class had been disrupted by an utterly ridiculous plan that was destined to fail.

"We were quite dumb those days." Scorpius said.

"_We?! _Talk for yourself, I was and still am very smart!" Rose said in mock-outrage.

"You helped plan too!" Scorpius protested.

"Yeah, but it was your original idea. All I did was put the mouse under the table."

"I'd forgotten,"

Albus and Alice were talking as they went looking for Rose. Currently, they were talking about Albus's many cousins.

"By the way, how do you know Louis?" Albus asked.

"Well… my dad's the herbology professor at Hogwarts. And sometimes Mum and I go to visit him. One such time I met Louis in Dad's office. He was there for a detention. After that time we kind of became friends and we used to hang out together whenever I went to Hogwarts. Anyway, how do you know that I know him?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, Victoire caught one of your letters to him and teased him about it. So Luis came to James and Fred asking them to help plan his revenge, naturally James and Fred wanted to know who the letter was from. Victoire had also written to Rose about the letter, and Rose told everyone as revenge for Louis trying to steal her diary!" Albus explained. "He really likes you, you know…"

"Well of course he likes me! We're friends." She said.

"No, I mean he _'like'_ likes you."

"Seriously Albus?" She laughed. "I'm just starting my first year. I'm still too young for relationships! I think you must be a bit confused because of James's teasing."

Albus shrugged and looked slightly doubtful. He supposed alice knew better about Louis's and her relationship but from Louis's behaviour' he would have thought that he really liked her.

"Albus," Alice waved a hand in front of his face. "Please return to earth."

Albus blinked. "Sorry. I drifted off for a moment."

"Never mind, we're here. Rose is in there."

"Oh, okay let's go in"

**A/N: There. I've done it! I've finally finished typing this chapter. It took me ever so long to finish it!**

**How did you like it? What do you think Albus's reaction to Scorpius would be? And what would James's reaction be? It's up to you! The next chapter will be based on what YOU think, so be sure to click that button down there and leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am really really sorry for not updating for so long. It's been about two months! I am so sorry. It was entirely my fault… And I really am so sorry! Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to my friends whose continues pestering finally got me to sit down and write this chapter. As a compensation for not updating for so long, I will put up two chapters today.**

Rose was telling Scorpius about another of James's pranks. James, Fred, Louis and Roxanne were the new Marauders of Hogwarts. Owing to the fact that they had support from Fred's father, George who ran Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes their pranks often outdid those of the original Marauders of Hogwarts. These new pranksters (nightmare of Professor McGonagall) bore the record of being given the most number of detentions in the entire school, in their first year itself.

Scorpius shook his head with disbelief as Rose told him how the four had turned the hair of the entire student body _and _the teachers as a celebration of Valentine's Day, by putting a potion into the pumpkin juice.

"So you mean to say, the entire school went around with pink hair for the entire day! Didn't they have a reversal potion or something?"

"They had added some other ingredients to it so that you couldn't reverse it. You just had to wait till it wears away. And they didn't go around like that for the entire day, but for the entire week!" Rose said, tears of laughter pouring down her face. "But the best part is, Roxanne added it to the boy's juice as well-so they had pink hair too! Unfortunately for her she was blamed for the entire prank 'cause she was the only one _without_ pink hair, but James and the others owned up that they helped too."

By this time both of them were literally rolling on their seats. They had just gotten up when the compartment door opened and two people stepped in.

"Hi Rose!" Albus said coming in. He turned to greet the other boy and froze. Scorpius froze too, waiting for the other boy's reaction. Albus nodded at him and turned to Rose.

"Isn't that Malfoy?" He whispered. "What are you doing in the same compartment with him? Didn't Uncle Ron say not to be friendly with him?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. He _is Scorpius _Malfoy! And even though Dad said not to be friends with him, I will! 'Cause Dad needs to get rid of his stupid prejudices! And anyway nobody has a right to tell me who to hang out with and who not to. The Malfoys changed after the war! They are now a very respectable and nice family. I _know_ Scorpius isn't evil because I've known him since kindergarten!"

"Rose look-" Albus started to explain only to be interrupted.

"Albus, just don't you _dare_ tell me who and who I should associate. You're my favourite cousin and my best friend. Don't ruin that by insulting someone you barely know."

"Rose! Just listen to me for a second okay? I don't care that Malfoy is your friend. I just stated the fact that your dad told you not to be friendly with him._ "I_ don't have anything against him."

"Oh. Um, sorry about that then Al. It's just that I was ready for my family being against him…so well, yeah." She ended sheepishly.

"It's all right." Albus said slightly smiling. "Guess you were just nervous."

"Who's the girl?" Rose asked looking over his shoulder at Alice, who had been watching the entire scene with amusement.

"Oh. Um, this is Alice Longbottom. Alice, this is Rose who is prone to sudden fits of temper." He ended with a smile.

"Al, this is Scorpius-" Rose began her introductions only to be interrupted.

"I think he already knew that." said Scorpius.

Rose ignored him and changed the subject. "So, what happened to the two of you?" She asked. Albus had a bruise on his forehead and both were covered in small cuts.

"Ran into a couple of Slytherins. But Alice chased them off. You really should have seen her… She was brilliant!"

Alice blushed slightly. "It wasn't much. Those Slytherins were asking for it." She said and continued on to ask Rose about something she had said while shouting at Albus. "What did you mean by saying you knew Scorpius since nursery? I mean didn't you just meat him today?"

Rose looked at Scorpius guiltily. Their secret must have finally gotten out when she was shouting at Al.

"Oh that," Scorpius was saying. "Well you see, we both went to the same Montessori, and we were friends there…"

"But didn't Mr Weasley – I mean your dad, put an end to it?" Alice asked confused. From what she had heard in the past few minutes Mr Weasley would definitely not let his daughter be friends with a Malfoy. So how had they been friends years ago?

"We didn't tell him." Rose explained. "My mum would've been okay with it but I didn't tell her in case she told Dad."

Alice nodded. That made sense. She was just about to ask another question, but she was cut short by Rose.

"Hey Alice, is it true that you and Louis are a thing?"

Alice stared at her for a moment then she seemed to find her toung again.

"No-we're just friends!"

"Really? 'Cause from-" Rose started to say that from Louis's behaviour and expression, a different idea had been given to everyone.

"Rose just drop it. Apparently she and Louis became friends on the few times they met when she came to visit her dad at Hogwarts. Anyway Alice thinks she's way too young to have a boyfriend." It was Albus who had spoken.

"Um, fine." She said. She still thought that Louis had a crush in Alice, even though the feeling wasn't mutual. A short silence followed.

"So, do you play quidditch?" Albus asked Scorpius in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yes, I hope to get into the team of whatever house I get sorted into."

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker, like my father." Scorpius said proudly. "What position do you play?"

"I play keeper. James is the keeper for the Gryffindor team."

The boys started talking about quidditch and Rose stopped paying attention. Sure, she liked watching the game, and playing it, well along with being blessed with her mother's intelligence, she had also gotten her quidditch skills- which were practically none. And listening to people talk about it for hour absolutely bored her.

"I never understood boys and quidditch." She said absentmindedly.

"Me neither." Alice said. "Did you see last week's edition of the Quibbler? It said that crumple-horned snorkack horn and powdered moon stone paste could cure even Voldermort's baldness! Honestly it says the most random things!"

"I know. Mum says the editor is crazy, but Aunt Luna says we are close-minded. The editor _is_ her father after all…"

Things were much calmer than they had been in James's compartment. (Louis had calmed down when James had promised to help him with his revenge)

"Were getting close to Hogwarts now. We should change into our robes." Louis said.

"Okay." James said and started to pull at his T-shirt.

"Ahem." Roxanne interrupted. "You guys do know that I'm still here right?"

"Um, yeah." James said pausing for a moment. "So what?"

"James, she _is_ a _girl_ you know…" Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right. Why don't you go out while we get changed, and then we'll go out while you change."

"Fine." she said and went out for Roxanne to change. Once they were inside Roxanne said, "We'd better go and find Al and Rose. They've left their wands here."

The boys were still talking about quidditch. Rose and Alice were discussing the various different things they would be taught at Hogwarts.

"Won't it feel weird to be taught by your own dad?" Rose asked.

"It might, but I'll probably get used to it. What bothers me, is that the other students might say I'm favoured or something."

"They won't. Well, most of them won't I guess. Some Slytherins might but if they do we can hex them into next week!"

"Thanks Rose." Alice beamed.

"Don't you think it's time for us to change?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Rose said. "Al, Scorp you go out while we change and then we will go outside while you change.

"Fine. C'mon Scorpius."

They left, and the two girls changed. Then the boys changed while the girls waited outside. They had just come in and closed the door when somebody opened it again.

**A/N: Really sorry for not updating, next chapter will be up in a few minutes.**


	7. Chapter 7

They had just come back in and closed the door and opened it again when somebody opened it again.

"Hi Rose. We came to return your wan- wait! What the hell is Malfoy doing here?! Al, why are you sitting next to him?! _Rose, Albus are you friends with him!_" James was shouting by this time. His eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you know what his family did to ours parents?"

Fred, Louis and Roxanne who had come in shortly after him looked around dumbstruck.

"Whoa, James calm down." Fred said. "I'm sure Rose and Al have a good explanation.

"Er, Rose that's your cue to yell out the speech…" Al said with a weak smile.

"Well? You've got some explaining to do. Both of you!" James said angrily.

"Well James, I don't see how you've got a right to just barge in here and tell me who and who to hang out with." Rose said coolly. "Sure, you may be my cousin but I am an individual person who has rights and Scorpius," (James's eyes flashed dangerously at the use of her first name) here is my friend and he is a wonderful person and his family changed after the war so stop insulting him and get out!"

"I could say the same James. Ma- Scorpius has been more normal than you are now-"

"And much more polite!" Rose added.

"Well James, looks like Malfoy has convinced both of them. Why don't you give Scorpius a chance?" Roxanne said. She had seen no malicious intent on the Malfoy boy's face.

"Why don't you see what he's actually like before judging him?" Fred suggested.

James hesitated for a moment. "Fine, but _you_ had better prove that you don't intend to harm my brother and Rose in _any_ way! If you hurt either of them in anyway, I _swear I'll kill you before you can say quidditch!"_

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone, least of all you Potter! But for the sake of my friendship with Rose and Al, I will!" Scorpius declared angrily.

James glared at him before turning around to leave.

"Wait James, our wands." Rose called out.

"He tossed them over his shoulder without bothering to turn backand stormed out. Roxanne shot them an apologetic look before following James out with Fred. Louis stopped to say a few words to Alice before hurrying out, slightly red in the face.

Rose sighed. "Sorry about that Scorp. James is just- well he's overprotective and he doesn't like Slytherins and since your dad was – well yeah."

"I also apologize for my brother." Al said. "He'll come around once he gets to know you."

Scorpius nodded. He had been angry at first about what James Potter's accusing, but now he realized he would have to face more of it at Hogwarts…

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's super short, but I wanted to get James's reaction over and done with. Also I am really sorry about the lack of updates I'll try to be more regular from now on. But keep in mind, the more reviews I get the sooner I will update *wink***

**Thanks for anyone who reads and reviews and follows and favourites.**


	8. AN

This is not another chapter and I'm really sorry for anyone who thought so. This is just to let you know that this story is now on hiatus probably until December. Again I apologize to anyone who thought this was a chapter… I am really sorry. I hope you will still continue reading it though, I mean when I update. Thanks to everyone who read this story reviewed and followed or favorited.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I hope you'll like this chapter; the next one WILL be posted next week. Promise!

Anyways, on with the story!

Scorpius

Scorpius stood in front of the majestic doors of the castle. He was hiding his nervousness very well. He feared what the other students would think of him. His mind went back to the incident at Diagon Alley.

_-Flashback –0_

_Scorpius stood waiting to be measured by Madame Malkins. The door of the shop opened with a tinkle of a bell. A boy, a few years older to him, and a girl of about four years stepped in. The girl held a small pink teddy-bear in her hands._

_There was a puddle of water on the floor. Scorpius himself had slipped on it. He was just about to warn them. The boy, who had pulled his sister up and soothed her, when the girl slipped and fell. Her teddy-bear went flying and landed at Scorpius's feet. He picked it up and walked towards them snatched it out of his hands._

"_We don't need your help." The boy said. Scorpius stared at him._

"_Sorry, but I was just being polite-"_

"_-so that you can say we owe you a favour? So you can laugh at us with your stupid death-eater friends?" He sneered. "Next!" Madam Malkins called out from the inner room. "So you're going to Hogwarts this year are you? Well, I'll be keeping my eye on you Malfoy…" The boy said and left dragging his sister with him._

_-End of flashback-_

They had just looked at him and assumed he was an evil, prejudiced, git! Well, he would prove all of them wrong! He glanced at Albus. He looked totally terrified. Rose was looking worriedly at him. 'Say something' she mouthed.

"Hey." He said, tapping Albus. He jumped, startled. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright! Why shouldn't I be alright?! Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Um, you look _very_ worried."

"Oh. Well I'm _perfectly_ fine." He replied with a fake smile plastered onto his face. "It's just that I've- I've got a- a- um, a toothache! Yeah! I've got a toothache!"

"A toothache?" He echoed totally unconvinced. "You are an awful liar."

"I'm not lying! Besides it's none of your business." Albus snapped defensively.

"It is if I'm your friend." He pointed out.

Albus sighed. "Look, it's just that I don't want to be sorted into Slytherin okay? My namesake was a snake so-"

"-So you think you will be in Slytherin too? But Dumbledore- oh your middle name."

"How did you guess?" Albus looked at Rose suspiciously.

"Well it certainly wasn't you last name and not your first name so I guessed that it was your middle name." He lied. "Any way, Al the sorting hat won't think about your name, just about your personality. Just out of curiosity, what is your middle name?"

"Severus." Scorpius stared at him. He was ashamed of that name?

"Your middle name is _Severus_ and you're ashamed of it? Are you mad? Severus Snape was a very brave man! He helped my dad so much during Voldermort's time! He was a really good man and you should be proud to have his name!"

"Well, Uncle Ron says he hated Dad and was really unfair to the Gryffindors..."

"Al, why do you think your dad named you after him?"

"He says he was the bravest man he knew."

"Exactly! Be sides Snape just didn't know how to show his kindness."

"How do you know so much about him?" Albus looked at him curiously.

"He was my dad's hero. He-" Scorpius was cut short as the doors had opened. A tall, brown haired man stood there. He looked slightly familiar. Scorpius frowned. Where had he seen him before? He smiled at all of them and winked at Alice.

"Hello, I'm Professor Longbottom." He said. So this Was Alice's dad! No wonder he looked familiar. "You will now be taken to the sorting hat to be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. While house points will be rewarded for good work, any rule breaking and they will be deducted. Now follow me!"

They followed Professor Longbottom into the great hall. Scorpius looked around in wonder. It was magnificent! The roof looked like a clear night sky. "It's only enchanted to look like that you know." He heard Rose telling Alice. "My mum told me all about it. Hogwarts; A History has an entire chapter dedicated to it!"

The sorting soon began. Scorpius tried to distract himself by predicting which house the others would get into. So far he had gotten all of them wrong. Then he heard a familiar name. Marissa Greengrass. His cousin on his mother's side. Scorpius had forgotten she was joining this year too. Scorpius wasn't that close to her. He had met his mother's younger brother's daughter a few times when they were small. He could vaguely recollect being forced into a tea party with dolls. He wondered what house she would get into. The hat took a few minutes to sort her. Eventually it shouted out, "Slytherin!"

A few more people got sorted and then it was Alice's turn. The hat barely touched her head before sorting her into Gryffindor. Alice skipped to the Gryffindor table happily almost tripping with joy. Scorpius's name was called next.

He walked to the hat calmly and determinedly – or so it would seem to anyone who was watching. Inside, he was pretty scared. He reminded himself of all he had resolved to do on the train. To prove that Malfoys can be good. He sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head covering his eyes. All he could se was darkness, and from the darkness, he heard a voice.

"Hmm…" The voice said. "A Malfoy… You should be easy, most of your family has been in Slytherin, you know…"

"Will I be in Slytherin?" He wondered.

"No!" The hat- for it _was _the hat that spoke- said. "I said you _should_ be easy. But you aren't. You are a lot like your mother. Now she would have made a wonderful Gryffindor, but she didn't want to be one. So I put her in Ravenclaw. You would fit into any house, but where to put you… I see your resolutions. They have much bravery in them…" What house would he be in? "Well you'd better be,

Gryffindor!" There was a few seconds silence before the clapping started. Even then, it was a confused kind of clapping. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Unheard of! Scorpius stumbled over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Alice. Fred, Louis and Roxanne congratulated him while James just stared at him as if he had sprouted wings.

The instant chattering and excitement that had risen when Scorpius was being sorted had died down somewhat. But it rose again, twice as loud when Al's name was called. Al looked slightly pale but determined.

"Go Al!" Fred shouted while the others cheered. Everyone laughed as Al blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Can't they see they're embarrassing him?" Scorpius said to Alice. She laughed.

"That's what siblings do silly!" She said, giggling.

"Do you have any?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I've got a younger brother named Leo. He's seven."

"Must be fun having a sibling. I've always wanted one." He said wistfully. When his father was at work the manor was awfully boring. Vincent Goyle came along occasionally but they never got on well, seeing as Goyle had as much brains as a troll.

"Yeah, but he's really annoying at times! Takes all my stuff and messes with them. But I'll miss him here. He was ever so excited to come. Al's sorting has taken quite some time hasn't it?"

It had taken quite some time. It was another few minutes before the hat shouted out

"Slytherin!" James was staring at his brother in shock. Albus looked completely disoriented for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear it. Meanwhile, the entire hall was silent for a few seconds before the shouting began:

"What! That can't be right!" A third year Gryffindor yelled.  
"The hat must have gotten Potter and Malfoy mixed up." A Ravenclaw girl suggested.  
"A Malfoy in the lion's den and a Potter in the snake pit?!"

"SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice silenced the entire hall. "There has been no mistake. Mr Potter, please join the Slytherin table. And everyone else had better be quiet unless they want a detention on their first day back!" Albus took one last look at James's shocked face which mirrored everyone else's, before running off to the Slytherin table.

"Good, now let us continue with the sorting." McGonagall said. "Nathaniel, Tristan." He was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Thomas, Sandra." Scorpius looked up at the familiar name. He couldn't place where he had heard it before. She was sorted into Gryffindor, but she sat further away from them. Eventually it was Rose's turn to be sorted. The hat took a couple of minutes with her before deciding on Gryffindor. Amidst a lot of clapping Rose skipped to them and sat down between him and Alice. She was the last to be sorted, save Paul Zabini, who quickly got sorted into Slytherin.

Then, Professor McGonagall gave a short speech about the rules and regulations before clapping her hands. Then food appeared. Scorpius was starving! All sorts of delicious dishes! Jugs full of pumpkin juice. He took a sip, it was even better than him mothers! He was just about to try a piece of chicken pie when Rose tapped him.

"Did you see her?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Sandra! Our friend from Poppyseeds!"

"Oh. I wondered why she was familiar."

"C'mon!" Rose said dragging him off his chair. Ugh! He was only going because of Rose. He had never liked this Sandra. She had always seemed so rude and snobbish.

"Hi Sandra! Remember us?" Rose asked her.

"You are Rose Weasley. We were friends when we were small right?"

"Yup! And him?" Rose asked pointing at Scorpius.

"Scorpion…Malfoy! Aren't you?"

"Scorpius." Rose corrected.

"Anyway, why should you remember me? You always avoided me and hated me!" Scorpius's anger from his early years returned. How dare this girl act as if nothing had happened when she had never missed a chance to insult him or his father!

"Scorpius!" Rose chided.

"No it's okay Rose." Sandra said. "My dad taught me to hate you and I was small so I followed his ways. But now I don't believe in that kind of rubbish I hope you can forgive me." He suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Friends then?"

"Okay!" She grinned.

Then Rose and Sandra started talking and Scorpius's mind drifted off. He was really hungry. He stared at Sandra's plate. At the sausages… A playful grin crossed his face as he reached over and picked a sausage.

"Oi Scorpius! Stop that!" Rose's voice caused him to drop the sausage back. "Seriously? You're stealing food?!" She asked him incredulously.

"What can I say? I was hungry."

"Oh for God's sake! What is it with boys and food? My brother Hugo is just the same!"

Sandra laughed. "Better take him away before he finishes my food." She joked.

Rose dragged Scorpius back to their places laughing.

"The food here is really good!" Scorpius said stuffing himself with (his own) sausages.

"You eat just like my brother Hugo! How do you hold all that food? I mean sure we're all hungry after the train ride, but so much? Isn't that like your second serving?"

"Third actually." He grinned. He didn't usually eat this much, but the food was too good to resist. Besides it was their first day at Hogwarts, so he might as well celebrate, right? However, when he told these arguments to Rose she simply shook her head and said, "You're _celebrating-_ with _food_?"

By the time they had finished eating, they had met Nearly-Headless-Nick (who grossed them all out by pulling his head off), a boy named Frank who immediately befriended Scorpius, a muggle-born boy who terrified his parents by jumping off the Leaning Tower of Pisa (don't worry he had floated to the bottom). Finally, the prefects led them to their dorms.

Albus

Albus followed the Slytherin prefect to their dorms and common room with Paul Zabini who had befriended him during dinner. He bore no grudge against the other houses but Paul's parents were Blaise Zabini and Hillary Montague. And they had both been Slytherins so Paul was proud to be sorted into the house. He shivered. Many tales of the cold, unfriendliness of the Slytherin common room had been told to him by Uncle Ron. The light was supposed to be dim and unfriendly too… His legs started to get slower and slower.

"Hurry up!" The other boy said as he tugged at Albus's arm.

"Coming, coming!" He replied picking up his pace a little. They were at the portrait now. It was a picture of a rich wizard standing in front of a huge mansion.

"The password is knucklebones. If you forget it you will have to wait outside until someone lets you in." The prefect said. They all went inside. Inside of the Slytherin common room, the light _was_ quite green, being under the lake and all; however, it was quite cosy. A bright fire banished all chilly feelings and the soft chattering was very friendly. Albus was surprised by it all, especially since there were no dark magic books or such things to be seen. In fact he was so busy looking around that he missed the prefect's instructions as o where their dormitories were. He was pulled out of his trance by a tug on his arm.

"C'mon." Paul said.

"Yeah, ok." He said following him towards a staircase which apparently led them to their beds.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked. "I mean it probably isn't easy getting sorted into _Slytherin_ when all your family is in _Gryffindor."_

"Nah, it's not that. They will accept it eventually. But the Slytherin house, from the common room, to the students and everything is very different to what I've heard."

"Yeah, well you can't have had a good source for information. Anyway, you are a Slytherin now, so it's _us_ not _them_ get it?"

"Yeah I guess." He replied. What Paul said was true but he was too sleepy to think. "Good ni…" He fell upon the green sheets and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
